


Space Champion

by micina



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micina/pseuds/micina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a constant but incomprehensible grumbling from the other side of the door as Newt wriggled himself out of his jeans so he'd match Hermann. Maybe it would make him feel better. Then he wondered if he'd get laid, so he turned the Kaiju figures away so they wouldn't watch. Hermann commented about it last time, it had been a real mood killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Champion

"Thank you," Hermann said, turning the garment over in his hands, "they're... beautiful." He ran a thumb over the stars situated in the formation of the big dipper, lovingly printed right on the crotch. He hadn't been expecting glow-in-the-dark space underwear for Valentine's day, but then again he hadn't really been expecting anything at all. It was a little unsurprising that Newt would pick something so kitschy. "Where did you even find these?"  
"Internet. I'm a master of online shopping now." Of course. It all started with those limited edition Kaiju figures, made and sold only in Japan. The moment they were announced, Tendo made the mistake of telling it to Hermann within earshot of Newt, who desperately fell on the floor and wailed and Hermann swears he saw him kick his feet. Countless hours were spent through night and into morning looking for those figures and countless dollars were spent on them. They now took a proud spot on Newt's bedside table.  
"I'm so glad you thought of me."  
"You're not even smiling." Hermann and Newt glared at each other but it wasn't any real threat.  
"I'm hiding my happiness."  
"Dude, I've seen you happy, and I've seen you trying to hide being happy. If you hate it just say so!" Hermann rolled his eyes as Newt reached forward to paw at his face, coating his brow in kisses. "They are beautiful undies for your beautiful ass."  
"Newton, I swear to God--"  
"Your ass is terrific, okay? Deal with it." Hermann rolled his eyes a second time as Newt rolled onto his back, almost a reenactment of his previous tantrum. "Will you at least humor me and try 'em on? C'mon man, I paid real money for these."  
"You also paid real money for some PVC figurines that I had to redecorate half the room to accomodate. Why is your lamp so heavy, anyway? And why did it need to move to my table?" Newt took the starred underwear in his fist and smashed it against Hermann's chest--once, twice, and again, each time making a groan and pouting harder.  
"Do it, man, just fucking do it, just put on the space undies, THEY ARE THE UNIVERSE." Things were looking hopeless. It was do or die. Hermann gave a very loud, very exasperated sigh as he swiped the underwear from Newt's hand and stomped (well, limped) out of the room, ignoring the triumphant "HELL YEAH" from the man behind him.  
"I am only doing this because it is Valentine's day, not because you are worth it."  
"Shut up, space champion!" There was a constant but incomprehensible grumbling from the other side of the door as Newt wriggled himself out of his jeans so he'd match Hermann. Maybe it would make him feel better. Then he wondered if he'd get laid, so he turned the Kaiju figures away so they wouldn't watch. Hermann commented about it last time, it had been a real mood killer.  
"If you have a camera again, I'm not coming out."  
"Dude."  
"I'm serious, Newton!"  
"DUDE."  
"Newton."  
"I don't, Hermann, just come out, I took my pants off for you." There was another mad sigh before the door opened, and Hermann had one hand on the doorknob to support himself and the other kept patting his leg as if searching for a pocket. Newt eyed the big dipper. Not the constellation.  
"Please stop looking at my--underwear."  
"It's not like I haven't seen it before," Newt commented, shrugging and leaning back on the bed, crossing his ankle over his knee and watching as Hermann looked away pointedly. There was a rising pink in his cheeks but Newt was going to be a good boyfriend and not point it out. "Yo. Come here." Hermann still had his sweater on and continued to pull on the hem of it, but when he stepped between Newt's knees his hands continued to get swatted out of the way. Their fingers laced together and he felt dumb and giddy and romantic.  
"These are itchy."  
"Dude, shut up," Newt whispered. Hermann plucked at the fabric with a skeptical look on his face and the lack of hand-holding gave Newt a chance to grab his hips, pulling himself up and face-planting into his belly. "Stop being such a weirdo. You're making this weird."  
"You're weird," Hermann muttered under his breath. He covered Newt's head with his sweater and felt his sigh more than he heard it. It was like the warmth in his belly had seeped to the outside. Newt hummed as he kissed the hem of the stupid underwear, then one of the stars, then another, following the constellations.  
"Man, how clever. Orion's belt right on the belt line of the--"  
"Please stop talking." Newt blew a raspberry with his tongue and Hermann was very thankful it wasn't against his skin this time. He kissed a couple more stars and Hermann was good with watching. And he was also very good with feeling. The kisses that dotted across the big dipper elicted a couple quiet chuckles and sighs. Newt smiled against him.  
"Fucking cute."  
"Why aren't you wearing pants?" Hermann asked. He didn't intend to linger on the compliment given.  
"Oh. I was thinking we might bang." Newt looked up at him and they both stared at each other for a solid moment. His glasses were askew, which--with the missing pants--was pretty hot. "If you're down with it, I mean. I already turned Knifey and friends towards the wall." Hermann glared back at the Kaiju figures. Thank goodness he took that into consideration already.  
"Well, I didn't buy you space underwear so I guess my present to you will be letting you take mine off me. If you're down with that, I mean," he parroted. Newt grinned and stuck his head back under Hermann's sweater, nuzzling his stomach.  
"Heck yes, man. Heck. Yes."


End file.
